Angel
by kannabi-no-miko
Summary: None of them had expected to find her, an angel, in a secret room in Aizen's old house. Least of all they had not expected to find her with her wings broken and eyes cut.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

The Angel

They don't know how long she was there in that cage, cramped and hidden from view in a secret door in Aizen's house. She would have stayed there had Zaraki not blown part of the house away on accident, presenting the hidden room to everyone.

They were not prepared for what they saw. A woman, her hair long and black like a raven's wing. Her face covered in dried blood from her eyes that were now blind. Crimson red tears fell from her once violet eyes as she tried to press herself further back into the cage, only to gasp in pain.

At first they could not find why she gasped, but when she turned around they saw why, and they hated themselves for not finding her earlier. White wings adorned her back, wings that were once so beautiful and pure, now broken and had lost their shine.

When they did break open the cage they had no trouble getting her out. She jumped through the opening and tried to stand, only to fall, her legs broken. They watched sadly as she tried to crawl away from the torture that she had been locked in for so long.

When Unohana touched her she froze, more tears falling from her face.

"_Please don't hurt me."_

Her plea hurt them, even the cold and stoic Byakuya was concerned, such a creature should not be like this. Unohana gently placed on of the woman's arms around her shoulders, Ukitake doing the same with the other arm, and ever so carefully they carried her outside.

When the sun hit her skin it was like something magical had happened. She threw her head back and bathed in the light, even though she couldn't see it, her hair floated around her in a non-existent wind. Her eyes that had refused to open because they were sealed shut with dried blood, snapped open longing to see the sun that she had been denied for so long. Then she lost consciousness, going limp in their arms.

It wasn't till several days later that she woke up on one of the many fourth district medical beds, talking to Unohana every once in a while as the woman examined her.

"_My eyes will heal in time, do not worry."_ Unohana stood back in surprise, the woman had read her thoughts. Cautiously Unohana asked her about her wings.

The woman's blind eyes looked down, her hands falling into her lap.

"_They will heal, however I don't know how long it will take." _Unohana left the room and informed Yamamoto that the woman was awake.

An hour later she was rolled in the meeting hall in a wheel chair. The captains asked her many questions, some she answered, some she didn't.

"_The humans call us Angels."_

"_I have been locked in that cage for a long time." _

"_He was using me to find a way to become the perfect being, and when I resisted and tried to return home, he snapped my wings."_

"_I don't know how he brought me here, I was in my home with my loved one then the next second I was there, with him." _

"… _I don't know how long it will take, but yes, they will heal." _

"_When they do, I intend to return home, to the heavens." _

"_I can't tell you that, it's not my place." _

"_My name is Kanna." _

The oldest captain nodded before dismissing Kanna so she could go back and rest. It was decided that she would stay with them until her wings healed, it was there way of repaying her for not finding her sooner, for her having to go through all of the suffering she did because of them. She said she didn't blame them, that it wasn't their fault but accepted their offer in the end.

When it came time for her to find a place of her own, a surprising offer came in the form of Byakuya Kuchiki. He said that there were plenty of spare rooms in the Kuchiki estate and that she was welcome to stay.

As the days passed her legs healed and she was able to walk again, much to her pleasure. They found she often took to dancing at night, she claimed that the wind whispered music in her ears and she danced to thank them.

They also found that she enjoyed long walks, often having Byakuya, Ukitake or Shunsui accompany her due to her blindness. She enjoyed spending time with all three of them, saying that they made her smile. However under her innocent appearance was a fierce warrior that could easily kill a hollow with a slash of the hand. It was random really, the hollow attack. She was in the Rukongai taking a walk with Ukitake when the hollow appeared, intent on devouring a little boy who was trying to protect his mother and younger sister.

Ukitake had drawn his blade and was going to kill the hollow when she moved, faster than the eye could see and plunged her hand through the hollows mask, killing it. She stood there for several seconds, letting the blood fall from her fingers before placing it behind her back and turning to the little boy.

"You are such a brave child, your father must be smiling at you from the heavens."

She then told Ukitake that she was tired and wanted to go back and lay down, Ukitake bit back his questions and helped her back. It was several days later when she invited him, Shunsui, and Byakuya to sit with her next to the lake. When the three arrived they were shocked at what they saw, she was standing on the water's surface in the middle of the lake with her back to them.

Shunsui said that they should let her be and lit a fire. Shortly after Byakuya and Ukitake sat down by it as well. When she finally did join them she once again surprised them, she was looking at them, her violet eyes glowing.

"_My eyes have healed."_ They smiled and she looked at each one of them long and hard before looking down at the dirt, listening as Shunsui told them a story about a man he had known getting his hand broken by his wife in child birth. He stopped when a tear fell from one of Kanna's eyes.

"_Before Aizen brought me here, I was on my way back to my home." _All three men were listening intently, she didn't speak of her past often.

"_I had just learned that I was with child."_ The men's eyes opened wide as they registered what she had said. More tears were falling from her eyes now and she brought her hands up to wipe them off to no avail.

"_But when Aizen brought me here and tortured me…I lost the baby." _She let out a cry hugged herself as she began to sob hysterically. Byakuya pulled her into a rare hug, letting her cry on his shoulder, displaying a rare kindness.

Slowly the days turned into years, Kanna's wings were gradually healing, she could move them around by now but she still couldn't fly much to her displeasure.

It was in the middle of the night when she awoke, sadness plaguing the air. When she followed it, she discovered that the source was Byakuya, who was sitting in front of a portrait of a kind looking woman. She didn't ask any questions, instead she walked over and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She stayed there with him the whole night, laying him down and covering him with a spare blanket when he fell asleep.

When she found an old painting set she quickly set it up outside and was always drawing when she wasn't with her friends or dancing. She drew pictures of her home, beautiful pictures of blue skies and lush meadows with crystal clear rivers. Sometimes when she drew she would find herself crying, missing the home and man she had been taken from, for the child that she would never know.

She cried whenever Ukitake had an attack as well. Whether it be a bad one or not, she still cried for him. She would sit next to him a stroke his hair until he fell into a peaceful sleep. Yet even then she would cry, wanting to take his pain from him but not having the power to do so without her wings.

She could do things that nobody else could, beautiful marvelous things that you couldn't forget. She had been restless all morning and decided to take a walk, not caring where she was going as long as she went somewhere. When she found herself in the middle of the Seiretei, staring at a dying tree she did the unthinkable. She walked forward, her body glowing, and kissed the tree. At first nothing happened but sure enough the tree began to glow and was brought back to life. It grew taller than any other tree and sprouted leaves of every color, glowing ever so lightly.

Shunsui confided his worries in her, the fact that he was concerned about Ukitake's deteriorating health, and the fact that he had yet to find the right woman to settle down and start a family with. She listened to all of his worries while gently stroking his hair as his head lay in her lap.

She was never the type to interrupt someone or something when it was important, however the day came when she did. The captains were in a meeting, discussing the huge wave of foreign reiatsu that they had felt an hour earlier when she had barged in.

"_He's here! He's come for me!" _ Confused, Shunsui asked who, gaining a breathtaking smile from her.

"_My husband! Come on!"_ She bolted out of the door, the three men following behind her, trying to keep up. She laughed the whole way as she ran towards the lake, happiness emitting from her being.

She slid to a stop at the waters edge, looking at the man in the middle of lake. His hair went to his shoulders and matched her own, his glowing green eyes locked onto her purple ones as he opened his arms wide, inviting her to him.

With a cry she shot forward, launching herself into his tight embrace. The three men watched as silver white wings erupted from the man's back, wrapping around the two.

"_Basil."_ The man sighed and pulled back, examining his wife.

"_**Your wings, they need to be healed. Let me see them."**_ Kanna nodded and undid her top, letting it fall into the lake beneath her. Basil looked in his wife's eyes, showing he was sorry for not being there. He placed his large hands on her back as they began to glow, filling the area with a gold light.

When the light did fade, Kanna was wearing a white gown that pooled at her feet. She sighed and slowly extended her wings, the feathers that were once white had returned to their natural silver color and were glowing beautifully.

Basil looked behind her for the first time and noticed the three captains, instantly he stood in front of his wife protectively. Kanna laughed before placing her hand in his large one, leading him over to the three.

"_Come and meet my friends._" Instantly he relaxed and walked with her.

When they reached the waters edge Basil stopped and looked at all three of them before bowing deeply.

"_**Thank you for taking care of my wife, you have no idea how long I have been searching for her."**_

Ukitake and Shunsui smiled before politely bowing themselves, Byakuya however stood off to the side, trying to ignore what was happening.

"_I would like to thank you, for being my friends and helping me as you did. You don't know what it means to me."_ The two men began to speak but were silenced as Kanna placed one of her fingers on both of their lips.

"_Let me do this, I wish to do this as thanks and would not be able to forgive myself if I didn't."_ When the two men finally nodded she removed her lips before turning to Shunsui. Stepping on her tippy-toes she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. Surprising him as she spoke with him telepathically.

**I have seen your future Shunsui and I assure you, you will find the woman of your dreams, so don't worry."** She took a step back and turned to face Ukitake.

"You are always fighting the illness inside your body, something that you don't deserve, so I'm going to do something very unique for you."

She then kissed him on the forehead like she had done Shunsui, only this time Ukitake's body began to glow the same gold that Kanna had when Basil healed her. Pulling away she met his confused eyes.

"_I have taken away the illness that once plagued you._"

Then she turned to Byakuya, his arms were crossed and he was looking away.

"_As for Byakuya, I have something truly special planned."_ She walked forward and hugged him, her body glowing.

"You have been suffering for so long, facing the pain by yourself. I'm going to allow you a few moments with Hisana. It's the least I can do."

Byakuya was then engulfed by a strange white light, and when he opened his eyes he was face to face with his wife. Kanna gave him a small push forwards and turned away as he embraced his wife. She listened as Hisana told Byakuya that he had to let her go, and move on with his life and find someone else to love because she couldn't stand to watch him suffer.

Kanna placed her hand on his shoulder, signaling it was time for them to go. Reluctantly Byakuya pulled back and stroked Hisana's face. She told him that she loved him and she always would but it was time to move on. It was then that Byakuya Kuchiki let his emotionless façade drop, allowing himself to cry. Once again he was swallowed up by the strange white light, only this time when he opened his eyes he was back by the lake, looking at Kanna and Basil as they stood at the center once more.

"If you ever need me, go to the Ever-changing tree in the Seiretei and say my name, I'll answer. However remember this as well, this isn't the final goodbye. We will see each other once more, it may be a long time before then, but we will. I know it."

She looked at Basil before spreading her wings wide, glowing in a silver light. Nothing could have compared to what happened next. Her wings flapped and she was flying, circling her husband in the air as she flew, like she was dancing. She was glowing like a star and she was smiling as she disappeared into the sky, Basil following behind her.

The angel whose wings were once broken, now smiled happily as she soared through the skies with her love at her side, laughing as she made her way home, back to the heavens where she belonged. She would watch over her friends, waiting for the day that they found their happiness. She would send them her love and her blessing, and when the day came when they did pass on, she would be there waiting for them, with her arms spread open.


End file.
